Burden of the sharingan
by chm01
Summary: to others these eyes are a blessing, means to get respect and power, but to me they are nothing but a burden and a curse. pairings inside, please review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I still do not own naruto…. I still got nothing

"Normal speech"

"_Toughs and flashbacks"_

"**Kyuubi"**

"Inner Sakura"

"_**Kyuubi's thoughts" **_

(AN): authors note

AN: okay this is the reposted chapter; the reasons are in the bottom

PROLOGUE 

"Now what I'm supposed to do with you" said the elder hokage while watching the baby that lies in the cradle next to him, in less than a day he passed from being the heir of an incredibly powerful clan and part of another, to be an orphan, the village's pariah and the vessel for the most powerful tailed beast, and life certainly won't look bright for him, he didn't know how but he will find a way to help him.

He was on this trail of thought when his secretary announced that the clan heads and the council was assembled to decide what to do with the boy, he took his hat and eyed the baby one more time before taking him in his arms and saying "well this is it don't worry I'll make sure nothing happens" the answer was just a happy giggle from the baby.

"He should be destroyed while he's weak" said a member of the council while looking at the baby in disgust.

"It's the perfect time to finish what the yondaime started" said other.

"They're right Sarutobi, that…thing should die for what he did to konoha" said Danzo with a voice and eyes filled with resentment and hate; to his eyes he was the reason he lost his arm.

"For the last time Danzo he is not the kyuubi, and he also happens to be last of his clan" said Sarutobi, who was tired of the man's antics and his point of view of how the old man should run the village.

"That doesn't change anything, even if he was the last of his clan that thing is monster that should be killed"

"You're forgetting who his mother was" said the sandaime in a warning tone; from the other side of the room a man narrowed his eyes.

"And tell me Fugaku what is your opinion of this" in the moment his name was mentioned stood up.

"Even though he is indeed my nephew, he is more a Kazama than a Uchiha, so I cannot take him the clan council wouldn't allow it" he said while looking at his wife's sister's son in something between remorse and spite. While Uchiha Midori was a powerful shinobi, she was also the clan's black sheep, among the many things she did was speak against the sharingan and the need of his clans men to use it in a constant way, claiming that for one thing it dulled the reflexes and that the sharingan wasn't perfect even in its final stage, that one should be using it only in dire situations, other times she spoke against the way the clan was being led, and finally she spoke about the completely wrong mentality that being an Uchiha will automatically grant you power, the result is that she was expelled of the clan.

The only reason she wasn't killed or her eyes were sealed was because she was expecting a son of the last of the Kazama, and while Fugaku was outraged that her sister in law spoke like that against her own clan, he wasn't narrow minded enough to not see the potential that this unborn child held, if the child was more an Uchiha than a Kazama he would be able to training him in the Uchiha way, making his clan gain a powerful asset, but this turn of events sent his little plan to the gutter.

"Even with that he is still the last of the Kazama and destroying such powerful clan will be a waste" finished the Uchiha, due to the circumstances this was the only thing he could do for his nephew, and unless the kid suddenly manifested the sharingan he couldn't do more than just keeping him alive, and he sighed resigned to his fate, because he knew his wife would be pissed and that he will sleep alone in the living room for an undefined amount of time.

Hyuuga Hiashi was witnessing everything that had happened and was for a lack of a better word, pissed, even thought he was friends with Fugaku and the deceased Arashi he couldn't help to notice his friend's face marred with disappointment, it was obvious what he was planning, right now he wasn't intervening in the discussion was because the kid didn't look like a Uchiha, and there was no chance that he will be taken into that clan.

"That's right it would be a shame to loose such a promise to another village, let's say sand" said Sarutobi in a way that left no doubt of his intentions, he was pretty sure that in suna he will be practically royalty seeing as the sand didn't have a lot of clans with bloodlines.

Danzo growled in defeat, he knew that the sandaime was quite capable of fulfilling the unspoken but still present treat and if for some reason konoha go to war with suna a Kazama in the enemy's rank would disastrous if not fatal for the leaf.

"Fine then just make sure that thing is still alive when he reached 16" said another council member.

TIME SKIP: FIVE YEARS LATER.

Uzumaki Naruto was smiling as he walked down the street at night, he wasn't however a happy boy from as long as he could remember nearly the whole village treated him like trash, and shunned him for no apparent reason, right now he was returning to his home after his monthly beating and the boy couldn't stop asking himself why almost everyone hates him, he was so wrapped in his thoughts that he didn't notice he was passing near a bar or the drunk chunnin that spotted him.

"There you are demon I'll kill you.. All three of you" (please remember that the chunnin is wasted)

"What are you saying"?

"Youuu'lll pay for killing my wife.. Hiccup" and the drunken chunnin charged.

Even if the chunnin wasn't on his best day he was still more than a match for the five year old and between the madman's wild kunai swings and punches and kicks the little blonde was being overpowered and Naruto wasn't really getting any of the words that the drunk spat in the air, not that he needed to Naruto he was just like the villagers.

"_Why, why do they hate me? I didn't do anything"_

Then the drunk antagonist delivered a kunai strike that could kill the boy who just stood there thinking _"I'm going to die"_ then in a moment he moved out of the way been able to see the swinging movement of the piece of metal that was supposed to end his life was in slow motion, when he looked at the man's face he could see the awe and fear in his features.

"I-I-I-t-t-t-s-s the Sharingan b-but how"

Naruto just stood there not being able to comprehend completely what was happening just gave a step towards the man before the man got scared and ran away, leaving the blonde there who slipped into unconsciousness a moment later and was taken by the ANBU to the hokage who saw the whole ordeal and shook his head, he knew he would have to tell the kid who his parents were and how his bloodline works, but when the ANBU brought him to his office the kid was so tired that didn't wake up, so the news will have to wait.

In another part of konoha a member of the Hyuuga council was listening to the drunk chunnin ramblings and he was not pleased with what he was hearing, if the demon obtained the sharingan, he needed to be taken care of before he tilt the balance of power toward the Uchiha clan, and it had to be done without Hiashi knowing, in the council man's opinion his wife was a bitch, a foolish one, she actually manage to convince her husband that for the sake of his fiend's memory he should leave the kid alive, that his chances of obtaining the sharingan were none, and that he had a huge burden as it is.

And this starts the journey for Naruto trough a path in life that he did not choose, and sooner than he thinks he will discover that his kekkei genkkai while for others is a blessing to him are nothing but a curse and a burden

AN: okay thanks to the suggestion of one and the insistence of other (reviewing in both stories asking me for Tenten) I thought about the subject for a while and I came to the conclusion that it can be done, but this will be as good as it get so please stop asking for others than this:

-Hinata

-Hanabi

-Sakura

-Kin

-Temari

-Tenten

and thanks to that fact I'll be activating the anonymous review option so if you want vote differently just use the same name, also I'll be expanding the limit for the voting to chapter three, and I'm saying this again please no more requests, if you want a pairing with older women there is something like that in my story "again, not really" and the polls are still open.

So please review constructive criticism is accepted and more than welcomed, flames how ever will be ignored.

Well that's all JA NE.


	2. Chapter 2:broken

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto

"Normal speech"

"_Toughs and flashbacks"_

"**Kyuubi****"**

"InnerSakura"

"_**Kyuubi's thoughts" **_

(AN): authors note.

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 2: BROKEN**

The Hyuuga councilman walked in the night towards his destination, the house hold of the branch members of the clan to meet a member of it, he scowled at the idea of him a member of the souke being in need of a bunke member for doing something else beyond being their servants, specially this particular one but it can't be helped the kyuubi brat needed to be taken care of.

"_Now were could that fool be"_ thought the member of the council.

"I wonder what Hiashi would say if he was to find out that that the great Hyuuga Hiroshi was scheming with me, the pariah of such great and prestigious clan"

"Silence you pathetic excuse for a Hyuuga, I don't care what Hiashi said you should have been executed, a Hyuuga doesn't resort to such things"

"Again with that for the last time I did what I had to in order to become powerful nothing more"

"A true Hyuuga wouldn't need to resort to anything beyond our ways"

The reason of why this Hyuuga was a pariah was for a simple reason, he wanted to become strong, during his life Sousuke always strived to be more powerful, to be noticed more than a simple branch member, but as he grew up he was in the eyes of the Hyuuga worthless, his taijutsu was below average, he was slow and sloppy, as his talent lied in other areas forbidden for him, ninjutsu, genjutsu. And against the council wishes he trained these arts to a point of being recognized. However instead of getting the praise he desired he was scorned by his own clan and family, the only reason he was still alive was because the Sandaime allowed it and Hiashi refused to kill him, as such he became a cynical person, nothing but a shadow of his former self.

"So what do you require my assistance for _oh great and almighty Hyuuga_" Sousuke said the part dripping in poison and cynicism in his tone. Earning him a trip to the floor howling in pain courtesy of the seal in his forehead.

"You still haven't learn how to behave in front of your superiors haven't you scum?" said the councilman with a cocky, sadistic smirk on his face.

"Unfortunately I am in the need from your services, I need you to take care of Uzumaki Naruto"

"The Kyuubi brat? What did he ever do to you?"

"That is not of your concern the only thing you need to know is that he must be dealt with"

"He awakened it didn't he?" it was not a question.

"That is irrelevant, if you succeed in this mission then I will see that you receive the proper reward" then he mumbled some words and with that the councilman vanished in the night.

Sousuke stood in his place for a moment contemplating these events, he had no quarrel with the boy, personally he thought he and him were a bit alike, chased and scorned for looking acknowledgement from the people. In the end he decided if one of the two should die better the kid than him, he would honor his memory later on, right now he had to make sure he follows all the orders.

Naruto was still sleeping in the sandaime's office without a care in the world when a black haired woman entered the office, at this the sandaime looked relieved, it had been luck that both Fugaku and Itachi were out of konoha on assignment.

Mikoto was concerned when she was called to the hokage's office at such late hours, it made her wonder, what the most powerful man in konoha would want with her, as she was merely a jounin, and even as that she was not as active as she used to be in her role as a shinobi.

After knocking the door and receiving permission to enter the female Uchiha entered the office wearily, she was so focused on her own thoughts and the man in front of her that she failed to notice her own nephew sleeping in the same room that she just entered.

"You summoned me hokage-sama?"

"Yes Mikoto-san please take a seat" the elder man offered a chair in front of his desk, the woman bowed slightly in thanks and took the offered chair.

"I'll get straight o the point Mikoto-san, this concerns your nephew," he said with complete seriousness in his tone and way of speaking.

These words sent the Uchiha woman in a state of panic, what happened to her nephew? Was he hurt? Was he even alive?.

"what happened? Is he okay? Was he hurt? Is he in the hospital?! Please tell me!!" the Uchiha woman was starting to freak out.

"Mikoto-san please calm down, he is fine, a little shocked but fine nevertheless, in fact he is right there" the elder man said while pointing at the couch where he was sleeping tranquilly.

Her features changed from nearly hysterical to relieved ones, then the woman stood up and walked towards her nephew and when she reached his sleeping her features softened and became a small smile of joy before she kneeled and started playing gently with his hair. moving her gaze from his face to his body she frowned when she saw the kunai slashes in his old clothes, she stood up and turned to the sandaime, allowing the elderly man to see the contained rage in her otherwise beautiful features.

"hokage-sama what happened?" it was not a question.

Usually the hokage would have none of this attitude , but considering the situation he ignored it.

"a drunk chunnin tried to avenge his family, on the bright side this little incident forced Naruto's body to awaken his sharingan"

now this made the Uchiha's day, if Naruto did indeed awaken his sharingan not only he will be allowed to live with his family as it should have from the very beginning, but he will be recognized as it should have been.

"and exactly what do you expect from me hokage-sama?" her voice barely concealed her excitement.

"since now there are proves that he is a Uchiha he can move to the compound with his immediate family, I will tell Naruto the good news tomorrow"

with that said Mikoto excused herself with a smile on her face, knowing that she will fulfill her promise to her departed sister.

The next day when Naruto woke up he found himself on a room he didn't recognized with his unfocused eyes, yet he knew two things, first that this wasn't his bed, as his mattress was not nearly as comfy, second that this place looked vaguely familiar.

"it's good to see you're awake Naruto"

the boy rubbed his eyes in an attempt to remove the remains of sleepiness of them, after succeeding he focused on the man in front of him "ojii-san? What happened?"

"what do you remember of last night Naruto"

the blond stared at him for a moment before pulling his knees towards his body, hugging legs and lowered his head.

"I see you remember what happened, I know it was bad, but at least something good came from this"

"huh?"

"thanks to something that happened last night you will have a family"

the boy's face brightened and he smiled at the news "are you serious ojii-san?" he asked a little afraid that this was not more than a sick joke.

The hokage was smiling and nodding but on the inside he was frowning, he knew the why of the question during his whole life Naruto was beaten and shunned by the people of the village, the went as far as to deny him the right to exist with their eyes, to stab him in the back when let his guard down, it was more than obvious that he was going to be suspicious.

"yes Naruto starting today you will be moving into the Uchiha compound"

if it was possible the smile on his face got even bigger before jumping up and down and shouting in excitement "Naruto your family will be here to pick you up at six"

"who are they?"

"Uchiha Mikoto and her family, you remember her don't you? it's a nice lady with black hair"

Naruto did remembered her she one of the few that treated him kindly in konoha, and the only one of her clan that treated him right, granted the Uchiha were not as bad as the villagers but they still looked at him as if he was a mistake.

"THANK YOU!!THANK YOU!! OJII-SAN" and with that Naruto went his way to pack his stuff and to tell Ayame-san and Ichiraku-san.

It was five o'clock and Naruto was waiting with all the few things he owned, even all the glares he received that day couldn't make him miserable and when he told the old man in the ramen stand and his daughter they couldn't be happier for him. During the day he thought that someone was following but he just shrugged it off and went his way.

This was his chance now that the brat was in the office and no one was here to stop him, he trailed the boy during the whole day, it pained him to do this to someone who doesn't really did anything wrong but it was just orders.

After making sure that no one was there Sousuke henged into someone who cold break the trust the sandaime was trying to build, a non-descriptive Uchiha, the he crept into the office's window before launching a kunai that nicked Naruto's arm.

Naruto turned around to see the assailant and turned white, jet black hair, coal black eyes, scowl in face, he was an Uchiha " wha…what are you doing?" he asked fearfully, already knowing the answer.

"it was determined that you are nothing but an obstacle, so I'm here to make sure those orders are carried"

"are you going to kill me?"

"no I'm here to protect you" said cynically the henged Hyuuga "but of course I'm here to kill you!"

as the attacker charged Naruto out panic activated his doujutsu and scrammed to left barely avoiding the charge, but Sousuke was not going to be stopped by this brat and time was on the essence.

"_make sure that before he dies he won't trust another Uchiha in what's left of his life"_

he really didn't understand the why of those orders, what type of sick bastard gains pleasure in breaking a boy before killing it, he gritted his teeth in anger, _"the bastard"_ he thought, not that it mattered at this point, turning on the balls of his left food the concealed Hyuuga started making hand-seals for a Katon jutsu, not a particularly powerful one, but right now power is not something he would use.

"_**Katon: housenka no jutsu"(fire release: mythical phoenix flame technique)**_

he breathed out releasing several fist-sized fireballs towards the blond whose eyes predicted them and dodged to the left with a jump making Sousuke smirk, his little plan worked no he had the boy where he wanted it, with a burst of speed he shortened the distance between them before planting a knee on his abdomen depriving the child of air followed by a right cross that sent him backwards.

"why?" he asked between wheezing breaths.

"because it is my work" then he smirked in a very Uchiha-like way "did you actually thought someone would like a freak like you?" this made Naruto widen his eyes before they got filled with sadness.

"want to know something even better, the one who ordered your execution was non other than Uchiha Fugaku".

Sousuke knew it was time to finish this any shred of trust the boy could have towards his mother's clan was almost lost if not lost completely.

"but don't worry I'll make this as painless as possible" _"it's the very least I can do after I what I took"_ he added mentally with regret, Before starting to make hand-seals.

"farewell" but before he could finish the sequence he was pinned to the floor by five ANBU with the hokage watching.

"take him away" the elder said coldly before turning to the little boy that was quivering both from the pain and from the fear "Naruto are you okay? what happened?"

"why? Why do they hate me?"

"Naruto what are talking about?"

Sarutobi knelt and started rubbing the boy's back while trying to soothe him with his words

"don't worry Naruto it all passed now, it's over now"

"but he said that they ordered my execution"

"Naruto what happened?" the hokage asked sternly, Naruto was about to reply when the door opened and two people entered, the first was the nice black-haired lady that Naruto knew from all his life, she was smiling kindly to him, it was that smile that brought one to the boy's own face, then she moved to reveal another person, a tall man that had a serious if not stern look, he had short black hair black eyes and a strong jaw, the man was looking at Naruto inquisitively as if judging him.

"Naruto these are your relatives Uchiha Mikoto and Uchiha Fugaku" at the mention of his uncle's name all smile was vanished from his face to be replaced by a look of sheer terror so in an attack of panic he ran and hid behind his aunt quivering.

"it is something the matter?" asked the Uchiha male, clearly confused of his nephew's behavior.

"Naruto what happened?" asked again the hokage.

The boy started telling them what happened, from the attack to his executioners orders both Fugaku an Mikoto were seething, the female because what they did and the male because someone was trying to tarnish his name.

To say that the travel back to the compound was awkward and frustrating was like saying that a lightning was more powerful than a electric spark. The boy glanced fearfully at his uncle and always made sure that he was near the hokage or his aunt and never, ever near Fugaku.

Now in the house and after making sure that Naruto was asleep Mikoto went to see her husband in the dining-room.

"start explaining dear" she hissed with a glare on her eyes that promised an unbelievable amount of pain if he wasn't honest or she didn't like the answer.

In a containment cell Sousuke was shifting uncomfortably, wondering how much time the punishment for failing will take when he felt it, a sharp pain in fore-head, it was fast and the next thing he knew was nothing. He was nothing more than a pile of dust that will disappear.

Hiroshi smiled with contempt even if that pariah failed something good came out of it, the boy's trust in the Uchiha was shattered and now will never truly be one of them, and he got rid of the scum of his clan, maybe it was not so bad after all that the boy survived.

In the end of that day what he should have been his happiest day it became a nightmare, the question is can he trust his clan or his remaining family? Was it true or lie what the assassin said? Was it so wrong for him to be an Uchiha?

------------

AN: DONE!!!!FINALLY IT WAS GIVING ME A REAL WRITER'S BLOCK THIS ONE!!!! First of all this came as a rush of inspiration during my birthday a couple of days ago( having your birthday so close to Christmas does wonders for the amounts of gifts one can get) and it is my way to say happy holidays, I'll see if I can update another chapter of another story, but don't get your hopes up. As for this chapter a little tragic and short but it was made to explain why he will behave later

Now as for the pairings:

**-**Hinata: 5

-Hanabi: 4

-Sakura : 1

-Kin: 3

-Temari: 1

-Ten-ten : 2

-Naru/Saku/Ino: 1

So please review constructive criticism is accepted and more than welcomed.

flames however will be ignored.

Well that's all JA NE.


	3. Chapter 3

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please fell free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Gundam Epiyon

zerolelouch99

chm01


End file.
